Talk:The Hive Queen/@comment-52.206.255.159-20181217180223
On the USS Deep Coral : Where are they? Commander : Currently unknown ma’am. Permission to bring ‘him’ to the bridge? Coral : If you must. Nerdy Engineer walks into the bridge Nerdy Engineer : We still haven’t found them yet? Commander slowly pulls his blaster out from its holster, and Coral grabs her spear Nerdy Engineer : ������������ Coral : What do you suppose we do then? Nerdy Engineer : Why can’t we just search up the ship model? Coral : (￣ー￣) Commander : He means the internet ma’am. Coral : Oooooohhhhhh. That makes more sense. Where is it? Nerdy Engineer leads Commander, and Coral to the room Nerdy Engineer : This is the computer we use. Coral : How do use it? Nerdy Engineer turns the computer on Commander : Good. Let’s begi- Coral : �������������������������� Commander and Nerdy Engineer : �������������� Coral :���������������������� Coral starts destroying the entire computer consol Commander : Why did you do that? Coral : It made too much noise. Nerdy Engineer : （−＿−；） Coral : Make a call to Blister. Tell her it’s urgent. Commander and Nerdy Engineer : Yes ma’am. Commander and Nerdy Engineer run out of the room Coral’s thoughts : I can’t let them stop the Countdown. Soldier : *Whistles* Coral turns around to find one of her soldiers Coral : What are doing here? Soldier : Eh, just wanted to see if someone was watching Star Wars : The Force Awakens. Or a re-enactment, either works. Coral screams at Soldier and continues to break the whole room Soldier : Definitely a reenactment. Coral : Are you here to insult me!? Soldier : Oh no. No. I’m only here just to see how the Countdown will go. Coral : You know about the Countdown? Soldier : Trust me, all I can say is this. Sounds super Matrixy, fused with Diablo and Overwatch. Then those two had a child called Warcraft. Coral claps Meanwhile on I.C.E Me : Why is it so cold? Winter : It is called I.C.E for a reason. Everyone has climbed across the ridge Clay : Is that- Tsunami : FISH!!!! Stranger : Wait, wait, wait, wait. What if these fish are deadly? Adrina runs down the ridge to the lake and grabs a giant fish Adrina : Will this do? Clay and Tsunami : YES!! Adrina decapitates the fish Everyone except Stranger : (O_O) Adrina : Have you guys not gutted a fish before? Captain : We know the process, but we never made fish before. Adrina : Well, what did you guys eat then? Me : I went to Icharaku Ramen stand. Glory : I grow my food. Sunny : I have a habitat. Clay : I hunt. Winter : I only eat the noblest kind of animals. Tsunami : I’m a sushi eater. Captain : I make my ceaser salad. The group makes a huge fish platter Winter : This is really good. Stranger : We should have met up with that guardian by now. An old man is standing right behind Stranger Everyone but Stranger : (O_O) Stranger : What? Stranger turns around. Jumps to his feet but lands on his back Old man : Follow me. Everyone : (o_o) Me : Is anyone going to acknowledge that he ghosted right in front of us with the invisible cloak from Harry Potter. Adrina : �������������� Stranger : Why me? Captain : Where should we go then? Old man : Just follow me. Old man falls in the snow and sleeps Everyone facepalms in disappointment Everyone’s thoughts : Did he die like in the movie Everest?